


Outside...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE this video... It was my Christmas present from QAFManaic for the 2014 Challenge...</p><p>It makes me feel so special, I'm doing my happy dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside...




End file.
